Can Magic help find the Cure?
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: When Harry decided to help out in Africa, he witnesses some strange things. Can he help his new friends save the world? How will this new problem effect the magical world? Pairings undecided if any, rating for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or with The TV Show/Book ZOO. I make no money off this.

AN: After a long absence I am back! To all those with questions about my other stories. I'm sorry to say that I can't promise that I will be continuing them. I hope to but a few will probably be going through a massive re-write. I just really am not happy with a lot of them. So please enjoy this story as it is the new beginning for me.

AN2: If You haven't seen Zoo. I highly recommend it! and this story will no doubt have spoilers later on. I warn about what spoilers and for what episode before each chapter though!

SPOILERS FOR THIS CHAPTER: None.

Chapter one: Saying goodbye.

Today was his 21st birthday. A truly bittersweet day for the now completely legal wizard. Harry sighed as he closed the last of his suitcases. Today was the day he was supposed to be getting married to his school sweetheart. Ginny Weasley.

Thanks to a routine ritual at Gringotts to make sure Ginny was able to give birth to an heir, he now knew what a conniving bitch she was. She could get pregnant alright. She already was. With Dean Thompson child. Seems they hadn't broken it off like she said. Harry dumped that day before they even left Gringotts. She ran out in tears. He stayed so he could remove her access from his accounts. That was when he found out she had been using his money to pay for Deans rent, his bills, even his business. Harry was quick to put a stop to it and call out the loan on the shop Dean had been bragging about for the last year. Now Harry knew why he had always looked so smug.

After he left he was confronted by the Weasleys. IT seems while he had been tying up loose strings Ginny had been playing her trump card. She claimed HARRY had been the one to get her pregnant and was now refusing to marry her. Mrs. Weasley had been quick to come to her daughter's defense. Right in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Harry listened to her screech for a few minutes and when she finally stopped to breathe he simply asked that Ginny to prove it. If she could prove that the child was his he would marry her like they planned. All she had to was swear an unbreakable vow that she had been no one other than him for the last year. It didn't take very many of her excuses for the crowd that had gathered to realize that she wasn't going to. The fickle public was quick to turn on her.

It didn't help that what she was doing, claiming another's child was his, was Line Theft. An Azkaban offense for anyone, but especially for an Ancient and Noble house like the Potters, or the Blacks. Both families Harry claimed Lordship over. She and the other Weasleys, with the notable exception of the twins, left promising to prove what a deadbeat he was when the baby was born.

That was a year ago, needless to say. The baby came out looking nothing like him. They still claimed he was Harry's so Harry ordered a paternity test form St. Mungo's. Ginny and the baby never showed. Ginny kept making excuses as to why she couldn't get one done. All the while trying to guilt Harry into marrying her and claiming the baby as him. She even named the child James. All the while claiming it was his.

Harry thought for sure the papers would have a field day with his family drama. They did of course, but not in the way he thought they would. They went after Ginny with a vengeance. The more she avoided actual proof that the child was his, they more they turned on her. Last he heard was she was living with her mother at the burrow, unable to find a job. She had been so sure was going to be Lady Potter she hadn't bothered to get good grades, just enough to pass. She lost her only chance to get on the Harpies Quidditch team when she kept making the papers for Line Theft. They said she was bad for their reputation.

Harry sighed and shook himself from his thoughts. He didn't like to dwell on Ginny and her foolishness. He had left her behind when he left the Wizarding World behind. He and Hermione had gotten a flat together while they pursued their muggle education. Some thought that they were together, but a recent trip to Paris had changed that thinking quick.

It hadn't taken long for Hermione to stop dating Ron after they all left Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to continue her education in both magical and muggle subjects. Ron just wanted to play Quidditch. His constant nagging and complaints that Hermione wasn't a 'Proper' witch like his mother, had her running for the hills and right back to Victor Krum.

They had gone to Paris, France to look at some Potter property and decided to have a bit of a vacation while they were away from Ron and Ginny. They had met up with Fleur and her little sister Gabriella while shopping one day and found out that Krum was having a Quidditch game nearby the next day and so they decided to go. It was fun to watch, especially since Krum's team won by a landslide. It was after that things got really interesting.

Krum had seen them in the audience and had invited them down to meet the team. It wasn't hard to see that he and Hermione still had feelings for each other. He asked her to dinner and things have been going strong ever since.

Harry smiled at the memory, he was definitely happy for his best friend. She seemed so much happier with Krum then she had ever been with Ron. He encouraged her to pursue whatever she wanted, even helped when he could. She never missed one of his games, even if she did despise the portkeys she always had to take.

The raven haired man smile grew when he thought about the conversation he and Victor had had a few days ago. Hermione had been invited by Krum to return to Paris for the anniversary of their first date. She left by muggle means the next day. She decided against the portkey, having taken one only a few days ago. What she didn't know was that Krum was planning on proposing while there. Harry just hoped she said yes. The other man had been sweating up a storm just thinking about it.

Harry found it hilarious of course. It didn't help that Ron still claimed Hermione would come back to Him. He never could understand that others would find Hermione attractive. He still seemed to think that he was the only one who would ever want her, so she should just come back to him like a good witch. His words. It was fun watching Hermione slug him for it.

Harry still couldn't understand how Ron could still think himself such a catch. He still lived at the Burrow with Molly, Arthur and Ginny. Arthur had even tried to get him a job with the Auror Corp. But Ron's lack of motivation cost him that job within weeks. He seemed to be of the opinion that just being a hero from the Battle of Hogwarts would grant him special treatment. The problem with that was that almost all the applicants where there for the same battle. They just worked for their spots, Ron expected to be handed everything.

'Probably thought being friends with the Boy-Who Lived would grant him something to.' Harry thought as he dragged his suitcase off the bed. 'Too bad he ruined that with his slander.'

The sound of Hermione coming into his room shook him from thoughts of the past. 'No point thinking on those two any longer, I'm not likely to see them again anytime soon.'

"Ready to go?" Hermione said, looking around the room for anything he might have missed. "The shuttle to the airport is here."

Harry smiled at his friends mothering. "Yah this is the last of it." He said as his bag thanked down next to him. He thanked magic that everything he wanted to take with him fit in his magically explained bags. Otherwise he would have a lot more luggage. He didn't think that would be a good idea in the wild of Africa.

"I still can't believe you decided to go all the way to Africa. You could always do what other rich people do and just send a check." She said, grabbing the roller bag from beside him. If he was going to go so far away, he could do some heavy lifting. "Then you could join me and Victor in Paris."

Harry grinned, 'I really think Victor would hate me if I dared to show up for his big romantic weekend.'

"You know very well why I chose Africa, and after everything I found out I just want to make sure that what money I do send actually goes to the people I'm sending it to and not into some greedy CEO's pocket."

Harry hadn't been impressed when every plea for money he received after gaining his Lordships where from so called 'Charities' that put maybe one percent of the donations towards the actual problem. The rest went into their pocket.

He had been about to give up all together when a request came to his desk for aid. A doctor in Africa wanted help to build and maintain a hospital in the region. It seemed that they had been having trouble with some locals and where unable to keep anything permanent up and functioning. Harry decided to send this Dr. Oz a letter requesting permission to come down and assess the situation himself. He really didn't want it to be another so called Charity that only ever benefited the person in charge.

He had received a positive reply and made his plans to go down to Africa. He could really use the time away. Ginny just wouldn't let about the child being his. Dean wasn't really a problem anymore. After having the funds for his business removed, the boy had vanished from the wizarding world. Harry didn't care enough to bother looking for him.

"Dr. Oz seems to be genuine," Hermione said as she pulled out her tablet while they waited for the elevator. "At least every report I can find on her. Her ex-Husband seems like a bit of a fanatic though."

"Good thing he's an ex then," Harry joked.

"Actually it seems like he is dead. Died in an accident."

Harry's face flashed with guilt. "Oh."

Hermione just shook her head. "Her son, Jackson is a wilderness guide, so maybe you will get to have a safe-ish adventure."

They both burst into laughter at that. Harry was well known for finding trouble in the least likely places. Hermione sighed as the laughter died down. "It's just going to be so weird being so far away from each other." She said as they got out the elevator, pushing past the two men who were waiting for it. "We have never been so far apart for so long. Not even during the war."

Harry nodded, even during the hunt for the Horcrux's they had had each other's backs when they could.

"That's what the mirrors are for, and if you can't get me on that you can always call my cell. That I will have on me at all times."

"The flat is going to be so empty without you," she said, still trying to convince her best friend not to go. "What if I go crazy?"

Harry's smile widened, she probably wouldn't be as alone as she thought. "Why don't you get a pet? You haven't even looked since Crook passed."

Hermione just gave him a deadpan look, "You mean like you and getting a new owl."

Green-eyes filled with a bit of sadness. No matter how much time passed he would never forget Hedwig. She had been his very first friend. "Okay You have a point." He never could look at another owl after her, but he had gotten a magically bred crow. "You will look after Zeus though right?" He couldn't very well take the strange bird with him to Africa. He was a bit of an odd ball even by magical standards.

Hermione laughed, "Yes I will look after the strange thing. I swear he does half of what he does just to annoy us."

Harry just grinned, "Probably. You know, if you can't handle getting a new cat, why don't you try a dog? I'm sure there are plenty in the local shelter that could use a new friend. Just like you."

A thoughtful look came over her. "That's an idea. I'll give them a look at any rate."

They went outside of their building, saying goodbye to the night security guard. Hermione's face turned sad again. "At least promise you will stay safe. Well at least as safe as is possible for you."

Harry grinned, "I promise not to go looking for trouble at least."

"I guess that will have to do. You had better make sure to call me at least once a week to. I need to be sure my best friend is well taken care of. Merlin knows you suck at doing it yourself."

He just stuck his tongue out at her as he loaded his stuff into the waiting boot. He sighed as he walked up onto the curb. Everything was loaded up. It was time to go.

Hermione smiled sadly, "Just think, with both of us away, maybe Ron and Ginny will give up?"

Harry just gave a cynical laugh. "I'm just hoping Ginny doesn't get it into her head to try to follow me."

They looked at each other, "Naaa!"

Hermione gave Harry one last hug, "Just get in the cab and have a safe journey, call or text me the minute you land."

"Yes mom," he said with a grin, avoiding the smack she aimed at him. "You have fun with Krum, I want to hear about everything that happens. Be safe Hermione."

"I will."

Hermione watched as Harry slid his larger frame into the waiting car. He waved as the cab sped off. She waved back until she could no longer see the taxi in the rush of London traffic. With a large sigh she made her way back in. She had her own packing to do if she wanted to be on time for her flight tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter two decided it wanted to fight with me. So it's a little later then I wanted it to be. Any who. Here's Chapter Two.

Chapter two.

The Trip had taken longer than he would have liked. 15 hours to be exact with one 5-hour layover so a total of 20 hours. Harry really wanted a nap. But first he would have to get through African Magical division of Customs. Apparently smuggling magical and non-magical animals was big in both terminals. Especially magical people taking muggle animals through the magical side in the hopes of making it through. It used to work, but now the two worked closely together to prevent it. making it all the harder to smuggle anything in or out of Africa.

'Luna should probably not come here.' He thought, he was fond of the girl who could see things others couldn't. But he also knew she would try to bring something home she really shouldn't. He wasn't entirely sure if she even knew the laws about moving animals from one continent to another, or is she did, whether she would care or not. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed the last of his bags after clearing the custom procedures. The people hadn't reacted to much to his name, he wasn't as well-known here, but he was known enough for some of them to pause and look for the scar that had vanished after the last battle with Voldemort.

Harry looked around until his eyes fell on the man hold a sign with his name on it. The man was taller than Harry by a few inches, and definitely broader. He had black skin and kind eyes with a wide smile. He reminded the green-eyed wizard of a smaller Hagrid. Harry liked him instantly.

"Lord Potter?" The mans asked when he came to a stop in front of him. His voice was deeper than he had expected with a defined African accent. Harry found he liked it.

Harry smiled and held out his hand for the man, "Yes sir. I'm Harry Potter."

The man's smile widened, "No sir here. I am Abraham, but you can just call me Abe. Most people do." The man, now named Abe, said as he took Harry's luggage and started making his way to the waiting car.

"Then please, call me Harry. I'm still not used to being Lord Potter, and Mr. Potter makes me feel like I'm in trouble again." Harry smiled when Abe laughed. He had that laugh that just made you want to join in.

"Well Harry," he said with a wink as they stopped next to a jeep that looked like it had seen better days, but was still being well maintained. "Would you like to check into a motel and take our trip to the camps tomorrow morning, or continue to the camp now? Mind it will be late when we get there. so you would end up meeting with Elizabeth tomorrow morning." The look in Abe's face was Harry needed to know about what he was hoping.

"Why don't we get a hotel for the night? The was an annoyingly long flight." Harry smiled mischievously, "maybe I will move to Africa so I don't have to deal with such long flights ever again."

Abe laughed as he pulled the jeep around into traffic, heading for a nearby hotel. "You might reconsider that idea my friend, when you face to face with a pride of hungry lions."

Harry grinned, "I'm looking forward to it my friend. I do love a great adventure."

They woke up early the next day, Harry had gone to sleep after mirror calling Hermione to tell her he had arrived safe and had made it through customs. Abe had other plans for his night. Harry just grinned at the other man as he said goodbye to his companion for the night.

"I see one of us had fun last night," Harry teased as they pulled out of the hotel parking lot. The sun still hadn't made its way over the horizon. Everything was still coated in shadows leaving very little to see.

Abe laughed, "You should have had some fun to my friend. African women are like no others." Harry just laughed without answering. He had never been comfortable with casual sex. After what happened with Ginny he was close to swearing off relationships altogether. He just didn't want the drama that came with. Being single was so much simpler.

After an hour of driving that sun finally made its way up revealing what the night had kept hidden.

"It really is lovely here," he said to his companion as they drove past a group of gazelle. "So much wilder than England could ever be." He turned to his still smiling guide. "I think I'm going to like it here Abe."

"I think so to Harry," Abe replied, not even trying to keep the laughter from his voice. "Africa is definitely one of a kind. A truly wild land."

The drive took until mid-day. Harry didn't mind the long trip this time. Abe was good company and always willing to answer any questions he had about the animals they came across, or to point out an animal he may have missed. Especially a small pride of lions. He even offered to show him more after his meeting with Dr. Oz.

The camp at first look was very well put together. Large tents inside wooden structures to keep the weather from caving the tents in and a few open structures where it looked like a few people were talking and laughing together.

'Must be a meeting area,' Harry mused as they passed another open area as Abe led him to one of the few free-standing buildings. He could just see the small wooden walkways that wound around and through the marshy lands to connected the different tents.

"Dr. Oz!" Abe called, only raising his voice slightly. "Your visitor is here."

An older woman came out of the tent, a small smile on her face. She looking to be in her 40's but a young 40. Harry could see the intelligence in her eyes as the older woman made her way forward and a younger man stepped out of the tent.

"Lord Potter?" The woman asked holding out her hand.

Harry smiled at her, "Please just Harry. Still not used to the Lord thing."

"Well, Harry welcome. You've met Abe, and this is my son Jackson." She said motioning to the man who had come out behind her. He was about as tall as Abe, so annoyingly taller than Harry. he just wore jeans and a t-shirt that had a logo on it for one of the safari camps Hermione had found nearby when she had researched the area. "They both work as safari guides nearby." The explained the logo.

"Hello," Harry said, ignoring the twitch of a smile on Jackson's face at the sound of his accent. He was fast getting used to the reaction to the English accent.

"Hi."

Dr. Oz just rolled her eyes as her son walked past her and, after shaking Harry's hand, continued past and dragged Abe away. "Sorry about him, he's not very social with new people."

"I know a few people who are the same Ma'am. In fact, a few I know wouldn't even say hello." They both just laughed at that.

"Well why don't I show you around the camp and we can discuss business after."

"Sounds like a plan to me Doctor."

"Please call me Elizabeth. Hopefully we will be doing business together after all."

"I hope so Elizabeth, I really do."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don't get used to two chapters an update. The only reason I did it this time is I didn't like the length of the last chapter but also didn't have anything else to add to it before I did the time skip. But here You are, a new chapter and we are about to enter the ZOO universe so if you haven't seen it be warned there will be SPOILERS!

AN2: THE FIRST TWO CHAPTER UPDATES JUST FIXED SOME GRAMMER AND SPELLING ERRORS. NOTHING NEW WAS ADDED, NOTHING TAKEN OUT!

Chapter three.

One year. It had been one year since his arrival in Botswana and meeting with Dr. Oz. One Year, and Harry couldn't be happier with the progress of the medical camp. With Dr. Oz's vision for the region and Harrys bank account, and with proper budgeting. They were able to build a standing brick and mortar building not far from the marshy camp they had started with. The camp still stood and was used for the more minor injuries.

The building they had had built was smaller than they had wanted, but bigger than they had been expecting. It was one floor, but with 100 rooms. 10 where offices for staff and whatever visitors they ended up with. They had about 10 more rooms set in a dormitory style for the last of the recovery or, if they have the room, a place for some children to sleep. But only if they had the room. They had had to be strict about that in the beginning. There were still a few who thought that they should be able to use the building for housing. To keep them from trying to take over, especially the militia, Harry placed special wards around the building and a mile in each direction, keeping those will ill intent out.

The last of the building was separated into two parts. One part for patients, and one part was dedicated to the labs. They hadn't found a name for the place just yet. But it was fine without it.

Harry smiled at Abe's cousin who was still glued to the tapes Elizabeth's ex-husband had created. He found them just as interesting. Harry just wondered if the same would hold true for magical animals if it ever happened. Though magical animals had more ways to communicate then their muggle counterparts. Harry shuddered to think about what would happen if dragons started to communicate with each other. It was bad enough that the giant spiders could do it.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts as he entered his tent and noticed the letters waiting for him. He sighed, Hermione still used the mirror to contact him, and the twins sent all of their letters to Hermione to forward on. Even they didn't know that she just read their letters to her over the mirror.

'Who the hell would contact me here? Who the hell would know to contact me here?' Harry thought as he pulled out his wand from its hidden holster. He never went anywhere without it. Never knew when you would run across a hungry lion or a military group bent on robbing you blind.

He checked for any tracking or compulsion charms. He found one on one of the three letters. But no tracking charms thankfully. So still no way to find him. But the fact that any mail had been forwarded to him was concerning. The only ones who knew how to find him that way where the goblins of Gringotts, and they never sent him anything other than his statements. One of them could be just that, but the other two where a complete mystery. Harry didn't like it.

He took a deep breath and picked up the letters after he had removed anything magical that was attached.

The first was just what he thought, a statement from Gringotts. He put that to the side, he would read it later when he could talk to Katherine about it. They needed to figure out their budget for the coming year. Harry looked at the second, it wasn't a magical letter. He could tell by the normal paper and official seal on the envelope.

Harry rolled his eyes, it was another offer from Raiden Global. They had been trying to get him to invest money in their projects ever since it became public knowledge that he was helping Elizabeth. Them and almost every corporation there was seemed to think that just because he was helping her, he was going to give them money to.

He had given orders to the goblins to thoroughly check every corporation before investing anything, and to send the offers to him for final review if they hadn't given them money before. Which included Raiden Global. Harry just didn't trust them. To many 'accidents' had happened around their company. He wasn't taking the risk just to make a quick buck. That one was filed in the trash can.

It was third on he was cautious of. The loopy handwriting was easily recognized. The Man-Who-Lived smiled.

Of course Luna would know where he was. He still wasn't sure it was possible to keep anything from her. He set it down until he finished getting packed. He had to make his way to the airport by midnight tonight if he wanted to make his plane to Paris. A best man couldn't very well miss the wedding.

Hermione and Victor Krum's wedding was turning out to be the event of the year. Not that either of them wanted it that way. But the press, and Krum's mother, wouldn't be dissuaded from making it a public spectacle. It didn't help that Hermione was fast becoming well known in the world of chemistry, and potions; depending on what world you were in. Krum had also made a name for himself in the Quidditch sector by becoming the youngest coach in history. He had taken a bad fall that had put him out of the game for good. So he decided to do the next best thing. Teaching. So far any team he coached made it to the World Cup. They may not always win, but they always made it.

Harry knew he would have to put up with the press when he made it to Paris, but at least only the twins had been invited from the Weasley family. From what Hermione had said Ron was still proclaiming to all who would listen, which was pretty much no one at this point, that Hermione would see that Krum was just using her and come crawling back to him.

'He always was good at being delusional.' Harry thought a she threw some clothes into a bag. If he needed anything else, he would just buy it in Paris when he rented his tux. He wasn't going to buy something he would only wear once. Not after listening to Hermione complain about the dresses her mother and Krum's kept trying to push on her. Harry was looking forward to seeing just what Hermione had decided or if she had finally broken down and told the Terrible Two to bugger off.

Harry smiled at the thought. And zipped up his bag. Time to go.

"Need a ride Lord Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes at the voice. He turned to see Jackson Oz standing at the entrance of his tent.

"Abe's already agreed to take me with him when he goes to pick up the swedes coming in." Harry replied, grabbing his mail off the table and sticking it into the bag to finish reading on the plane.

"Do I have to remind you not to try to drink them under the table?" Harry drawled as walked past the other man. It had taken awhile for the other man to warm up to him but once he realized Harry wasn't out to scam his mother, Abe and Jackson became much more welcoming, even helping Harry see more of the savannah around them by taking him with when they did the tours.

Jackson just rolled his eyes, "You coming back after the wedding?"

Harry just nodded, plopping his bag into the overhead of the tour bus that they used to pick up the tourists from the airport. "Yeah, while I'm there I'm going to see my accountants to make sure everything is set for this next year. Now that the actual building is out of the way, we can work on setting an actual budget which should make the penny pinchers happy."

Jackson just laughed, it was a joke around camp about how much money Harry threw around when it came to the hospital. He could be just as miserly when it came to anything else. But he never skimped when it came to the hospital. Something everyone was grateful for.

"Well then, I will see you when you get back." He said as he walked past to say good bye to Abe. Harry just shook his head. Jackson could be very abrupt when he wanted to be. Which was always unless you were a woman.

'Love to see how he and Luna would get along.' Harry grinned at the thought. That would be something to see.

"Well, my friend, let's get you to the airport for a long flight to your dear sister's wedding." Abe called as he pulled himself into the driver's seat.

"Jackson decide against coming?" Harry asked as he joined Abe up front.

"He has gone to the Safari Camp to set up for our new batch of tourists. And to map out where the animals are so we don't spend all day looking for them."

"Smart thinking," Harry said. "Elizabeth come up with it?"

Abe just laughed and started driving them out of the camp back to the airport he had arrived in one year ago.


End file.
